Sablon:Itemtip
}| } }} }| }|home|' }'| }}}}| }}} }} }| } }} }| }}}|heroic=Hősies|#default= }}} }} }| }| Item Szintje }| }| }|Disenchants into: }|slot= }|quality= }}}}}}} }}}} }| Fejlesztési szint: }/ } }} }|no|| Conjured Item }} }| } }} }}} |bop= Felvételkor kötődik |boe= Felszereléskor kötődik |bou= Használatkor kötődik |bta= A Battle.net fiókhoz kötődik |quest= Quest item }} }|-|| Egyedi }|: }}} } }||1=|#default= ( })}} }} }|-|| Egyedileg felszerelve }|: }}} } }||1=|#default= ( })}} }} }| Tartósság: } }} }|-|| }| }|This Item Begins a Quest}} | This Item Begins a Quest }}}} }| }}}|minor=Minor|prime=Prime|Major}} Glyph }} }| Hátas }} }}}|tackle box=| }}}|-4}}| bag|| }}}}}| }}} |cloth=Szövet |leather=Bőr |mail=Vért |plate=Lemez |fishing pole=Horgászbot |fist weapon=Ökölfegyver |libram=Libram |totem=Totem | }}} }} }| } }} }| Sebesség } }} }| } – } }| }}} Damage }} }| + } – } }| } }} Damage }} }| ( } + } + } + })/2/ }) round 1}} DPS) }} }| }|-| } Páncél | } Páncél }}}} }| + } Erő }} }| + } Sebesség }} }| + } Állóképesség }} }| + } Értelem }} }| + } Szellem }} }| } }} }| + } Tűz Ellenállás }} }| + } Természet Ellenállás }} }| + } Fagy Ellenállás }} }| + } Árnyék Ellenállás }} }| + } Mágia Ellenállás }} }| + } Minden Ellenállásra }}|+-|−}} }| + } Attack Power }} }| + } Ranged Attack Power }} }| + } Dodge }} }| + } Parry }} }| + } Hit }} }| + } Critical Strike }} }| + } Haste }} }| + } PvP Resilience }} }| + } Expertise }} }| + } Mastery }} }| + } Spell Power }} }| + } Spell Penetration }} }| + } PvP Power }} }|no|| }} }| } }} }| Requires Item Level: } }} }| }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| Socket Bonus: } }} }|-|| Locked }} }| Requires Lockpicking ( }) }} }| } Slot Bag}}}}}| } }} }| On Pickup: } }} }| Equip: } }} }| Equip: } }} }| Equip: Restores } health per 5 sec. }} }| Equip: Experience gained is increased by }%. }} }| Chance on Hit: } }} }| Use: } }} }| } }} }| Cooldown: } }} }| } cast }} }| }|itemtip|[[ }]]|width=100%|show=short|icon=}} }} }| Requires } }} }| }}}|sha-touched|| " }}} |red=Matches a Red Socket |yellow=Matches a Yellow Socket. |blue=Matches a Blue Socket. |green=Matches a Yellow or Blue Socket. |orange=Matches a Red or Yellow Socket. |purple=Matches a Red or Blue Socket. |meta=Only fits in a meta gem slot. |cogwheel=Only fits in a Cogwheel socket. |prismatic=Matches a Red, Yellow, or Blue Socket.}}" }}}} }| < }|[[ }|Right Click to Read]]|Right Click to Read}}> }} }| }} }| } (1/ } pieces) }| Requires } }} } } }|home| }}} }| }}}} }| Durability } / } }} }| Classes: } }} }| Races: }|Alliance=Human, Dwarf, Night Elf, Gnome, Draenei, Worgen, Pandaren|Horde=Orc, Undead, Tauren, Troll, Goblin, Blood Elf, Pandaren| }}} }} }| Requires Level } }} }| Requires }|75=Apprentice|150=Journeyman|225=Expert|300=Artisan|375=Master|#default= }}} Riding }} }| Requires } ( }) }} }| Requires } }} }| Requires } - } }} }| Requires personal and team arena rating of } }} }| Requires } }} }| } Charge }||s}} }} }| " }" }} }| Eladási ár: }}} }} || }}}}|home| }|Category:World of Warcraft }}} items}} }|Category:World of Warcraft }}} items}} }|Category:World of Warcraft }}} socketable gems}} }|Category:World of Warcraft }}} glyphs}} }|Category:World of Warcraft consumable items}} }|-||Category:World of Warcraft container items}} }|-||Category:World of Warcraft book items}} }|-||Category:World of Warcraft conjured items}} }|-||Category:World of Warcraft container items}} }|-||Category:World of Warcraft locked items}} }| }}}|off hand| }}}|shield||Category:World of Warcraft }}} items}}|Category:World of Warcraft }}} items}}}} }|Category:World of Warcraft mount items}} }|Category:World of Warcraft }}} items}} }}}|quest|Category:World of Warcraft quest items}} }|-||Category:World of Warcraft quest starting items}} } } } } } } }|Category:World of Warcraft socketed items}} }|Category:World of Warcraft armor set items }}}}|name}} set items}} }| }|,}}||Category:World of Warcraft }}} items}}}} } }|--||Category:Queued itemtip update}} }|Category:Queued itemtip update}} }|Category:Queued itemtip update}}}}}}